The disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer programs for crowdsourcing descriptor selection.
In recent years, the proliferation of the Internet has brought about significant changes in the ways users are able to interact with content and with each other. One example entails the sharing of internet resources on social networks. Through interfaces for generating posts on social networks, users are able to share internet resources such as web pages and media to their social graphs.